As a device which detects (estimates) capacitance values of electrostatic capacitances which are distributed (arranged) in a matrix manner, PTL 1 discloses a touch panel device which detects distribution of capacitance values of respective electrostatic capacitances of an electrostatic capacitance matrix formed in a vicinity of intersections of M drive lines (M is an integer of 2 or more) and L sense lines (L is an integer of 2 or more). When a touch panel is touched with a finger or a pen by a user, the touch panel device detects a change (for example, decrease) in a capacitance value of an electrostatic capacitance at the touched position to thereby detect a position on the touch panel, which is touched by the user.